


The Chase

by Slug_Bear



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Animal Death, Cinder is a original character, Drowning, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Tree Abuse, aka monster hunting down some cats, haven't decided if it uses the same clans or fan made ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slug_Bear/pseuds/Slug_Bear
Summary: A young dark grey molly was wondering the forest till a large gooey creature found her hunting with no success. The creature huffs slowly as it creeps forward, gobs of its flesh trailing along the grass. Moments later it strikes.// One-shot //





	The Chase

The thundering din roared in her ears, it sped forward with a sickening gurgle that erupted from its throat. Her heart pounded and her paws rushed her forward, they ached and burned as the stones pushed against them. She couldn't think or see- Everything was going by too fast she could only rely on her paws.  
It screeched louder and choked on the air, the scent of its murky pelt stung her nose and watered her eyes. Everything about it felt so misplaced, it sickened her to her belly. 

She twisted sharply and dug down into the underbrush, slinking below in an erratic manner to escape. Her claws dug at the ferns and scrapped along the roots. She let in a gulp of air as she shot out from the bushes and pushed forward past the trees, sliding past as bark brushed against her.

As quick as she moved it still lurked right behind her, crushing the brush beneath its large paws or lurching aside trees as it sought out the small molly. It let out a loud belting shriek and slammed its paw down on her, missing her by a tails length, and crushing the stump she had lept over, causing slivers of wood and bark to cascade out. impending itself deep into the monster's paw and slashing against the frightened she-cat.

Her eyes widened as little pricks of sharp pain burst along the back of her pelt but continued, she couldn't really feel but the fear kept urging her to run, she needed to escape, she was so close- too close she had to get out she needed to get out. She felt her heart leap as she bounded past a thicket of bristles but she let out a loud gurgled yelp as she lost her footing while she landed, her body tumbled and she scraped against the dirt to regain her footing. Her ears pinned against her head as she gazed up to meet eyes with a swirling murky and gurgling mass with its maw opened, it oozed out a black-reddish liquid that stunk, it spread to her paws and left a gooey feeling. Her head rung as it let out low huffs of air like it was choking. She couldn't tear her eyes from its own- they glowed. They shined down on her like the beaming eyes of an owl, radiated like it wanted nothing more than to see her dead at its feet. They flashed like the sun beating its way down on her, gleaming with malice that stuck itself deep into her bones.

Her heart stopped as it's maw grew larger and slunk closer, she couldn't smell as its scent overpowered her, its fur falling off in clumps of black goo and staining her dark grey paws. Her eyes darted along the outlines of the creature, its body sagged and grew in different spots- like it was breathing. She felt her fur rise as a hiss rumbled in her throat, She lowered herself and dug in her claws, snarling and spitting at the monster. It let out a loud moaning groan as it raised its paw. She stared wide-eyed and stopped breathing for a moment- a moment was all that it needed, she needed to run or get out now she couldn't survive if it slammed down its paw again and she needed to get out. Her body tossed her to the side on instinct, slamming it against a tree since the beast slammed its paw down on where she was standing. She let out a shuddering gasp as it raised its paw, slivers of the roots that the thing crushed oozed out from its paw and slid into a messy gob of black goo in the grass and slowly slid beneath the mess of crushed and uncrushed roots, only leaving a black shiny residue. Her eyes raced back up as it slowly turned to her, she felt like cornered prey- and the creatures next meal.

She scurried past it and lurched forward, her paws led her as far as she could manage, scuffing against dirt and the roots below her. She passed trees and bushes but she still could feel it behind her, waiting. Her body tingled and her paws felt hollow, with pinned ears she still couldn't focus on anything. Scents, sounds, and feelings blurred as she focused on her sight- her sights on escaping. The forest felt endless and overgrowing as she continued forward with no sign of hope in the distance. A sharp yowl pierced her ears as the beast let out a wail and bounded after, trees leaned to the side to make way for it as it maintained its wake of destruction. Its black gooey coat caught itself on branches and pulled sticks and twigs along, leaving its residue in bent and misshapen trees. A loud gurgle of a groan etched its way into her mind as air escaped her lungs- it was getting closer. She could feel its breath, hear the gasp and groans, her eyes watered at the scent alone. 

Her heart thundered in her chest, blood rushed in her ears and flashes of white flooded her eyes as the earth felt softer beneath her paws- grass. Her paws skidded against the moist dirt and green stained the beans of her pads, it felt cool. She broke through the trees, she did it, and that means she could have escaped it-

A loud snarling and spitting roar pushed itself against her as she followed it with a shriek. Her eyes widened as a grounding painful feeling entered her longest limb- it wasn't sharp but felt like it was being pushed against two rocks, her tail.  
She whipped backward with a fearful shriek and slashed her claws blindly, she didn't want to die, she was too close- she could get out. Her paws felt muddy and sticky, she had to wrench out her claws, her screaming continued as she slashed at it, she didn't know if it hurt the thing but she wanted it to let go.  
She tore her claw against one of the eyes, leaving the beast sputtering in a low groan, its paws coming up and shoving at her, enveloping her in the mass of black muck. She gasped and clawed at the gunk as it forced her deeper, she needed to breathe.  
The sludge pushed and hauled her, one moment she can breathe the next she can't see anything, her claws did nothing to help her escape, only helping it drag her deeper.  
Her chest burned and she felt light-headed, her body felt so heavy and her paws felt like stones.  
Her throat tightened in the need for air that her instincts forced her body to spasm and shake, her mind felt foggy so her body did all the work. her paws tugged and pulled and her hind legs kicked and struggled as her throat constricted.

The beast gurgled and shrieked, shifting and turning in its search for its prey, leaving a large gob of gunk and goo as it checked around the trees. its paws pushed aside a tree and snapped it like a twig, stabbing down into its murky flesh, it reeled back with a spat it slammed itself into a nearby nestling of trees. It smashed down on the foliage and turned up the underbrush, giving out a soft snarl. The trees groaned under the strain and the underbrush pulled and ripped out from the earth, clasped tightly in the beast's grasp.

While it dismantled everything in its surrounding, the grey tabby she-cat pulled herself from the gob, choking and gasping as the air as a string of black tar left her mouth. Her amber eyes glistened while she shoved herself up, her fur was stained and sticky with the gunk. Her body swayed as she gazed up and sucked in a breath, her paws moved slowly as she made distance with the hulking creature as it tore up the area. Her limbs ached as they led her farther from the creature, relishing in the feeling of grass under her paw pads, the air felt clean and open, the night had slowly eased down as the sun peaked its way past. She could almost reach it, but a large river separated her from the other side of the earth just out of her reach. 

Her heart quickened as she looked for a way past, some tossed over tree, some smoothed over rocks to cross- anything she could use, but there wasn't anything in sight. The current surged and splashed past, she wouldn't survive it if she tried. She wasn't in the clear- she needed to get past. She let out a frustrated huff as she clambered back and forth, looking for something. She hurried along the river bank and scrambled along the mud. Her tail lashed and her whiskers twitched as she pawed the water, it was too deep to cross- along with the current. Her eyes followed along the rushing water to gleam across it- that's it, that's it!  
A grouping of small rocks that just poked out of the water, she'd have to leap but it was her chance to escape, Her heart continued to race as she hurried forward and made her hasty leap to the first one. She let out a loud hiss, the rock had some points that dug itself into her pads. Her body tensed as she lowered against the stone, water brushing against her fur as she made another bound over. Scrambling to steady herself, she was so close she could taste it. She let out a huff of air and pushed herself to the other rock and dug her claws into it, her body sunk into the water with a fearful yelp and pulled her along. Her grip on the stone hardened as she shrieked, clawing and pulling herself up, the gooey debris slid off her coat and down the current as she clung to the rock.  
She let out a shuttered breath of air as her dry fur fluffed up, her eyes darted around and widened at the creature, it stood there, watching her, waiting.

Her body froze as it slowly began to lurch forward, slower now than before, almost hesitant as it slid down to the river bank. A line of gooey sludge followed its path, it continued till it was moments from leaping onto the stones- it wouldn't make it, it couldn't. She stared in bewilderment as it launched itself into the river, passing the two stones and reaching the third, crashing into it and splashing a mixture of water and gunk. The current pushed against it as it reached forward, her mind left her stirring and she couldn't move, it was so close- too close. Her body shrieked and convulsed at the thought of getting caught again that it pushed her backward and leaped towards another stone, but her paws slipped as she landed, her body crashing into it. Her face slammed into the wet rock and pain swelled, her jaw made a crunch and hse let out a yowl. Her paws moved to grip anything but she couldn't- the current. The water swept her up in a moment and she couldn't focus, she couldn't breathe, Her body shook as her paws flailed, she couldn't drown. She was so close!  
Her head bobbed up as the river continued forward, she had moments to breathe as red clashed with the sky and water. She dipped under and slammed into the earth at the bottom, her jaw stung as she gasped, water flooding her mouth and down her throat. Her back groaned as the drift pulled her back up, her head broke free but was overwhelmed by the black- black?  
The creature loomed over her, its goo sliding off in clumps- faster than it did before, every time the water slammed against it, it took a mass of its flesh with it. It lurched at her but the rush of water shoved them both under, she flailed to get away as the beast reached for her but its paw tore off and passed her. It let out a gurgle but she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see in the water, the beast's flesh separated and made the water too murky to see in.

Her head spun as her throat clenched, her eyes twisted shut as she spun in the water, her hindlegs kicking at anything. Her chest twisted as her body forced her to open her mouth, water rushed in to fill her throat. her paws flailed and reached out to grip anything. With a light head, she slowly went under, everything blurred and faded, her head burned as her body lolled against the current. The beast was being torn at by the water as it enveloped the drowning grey molly, twisting and enclasping her. Its throat rumbled and gurgled while it curled around the cat.

The water began to thin and stones stabbed and pushed against the creature, it tugged and pulled at the monster as an end made its sight. The water fell down into the gorge below, water wisping into the air or colliding into the stones below. In moments the creature let out a loud choking shriek as it fell dropping the waterfall and down into the stones, splattering against the stones, throwing the she-cat into the water with a splash. The body sinks down and bobs back up, riding the current down with no trouble, her body sprawled as it was swept downward.  
It slowed as the water pulled it a turn, pulling her into a smaller stream of water and placing her in a pond surrounded by trees.

The sun was just making its way across the sky, shining through the branches and onto the waters, shining as it gently laid her against the marsh. Her grey coat clung to itself, distorting her tabby stripes as her tail swayed with the water, it's dark grey tip sinking under occasionally. The water cupped against her face, brushing over her light dark grey muzzle, beads of green were splashed over her face and scattered across her body, a trail of red seeped out from her muzzle and slivers around her body, leaving a soft hue of red.

The water was filled with shards of grass and dead leaves which left it with a murky earthy color, but clumps of black spread across the small water body as they reconnected, slipping and twisting into each other as more followed the stream. The gobs grew larger till it stuck out the water with a glistening coat, bits fell off and scurried along the water bed and twirled around the molly, Sticking itself into her fur. 

The beast swayed forward slowly, tentatively, waiting for the cat to move but she lay still. Its paw reached forward and pushed down beside her, the ooze began to spread around her but she continued laying at its paws, it let out a low groan as it brought its maw down. It let out a sniff, her chest still moved. It reached down and grabbed her by the nape of her neck tuft and brought her up, water dripped as her body sagged. It staggered out of the pond with bits of goo spreading in the pond. The creature stalked off with the cat in his jaw, blood slowly seeping down her muzzle and leaving a mixture of black and red to pollute the pond water.   
It followed the mass of gunk as it slunk into the trees.


End file.
